Cuidado com o Trash, Sakura
by Akuma -R.I.P.A.B.I.T.H
Summary: Um DeiSaku, onde Sakura é uma débil, Deidara não tem um cérebro e Sasori é uma marica estressada.


**Titúlo original: Cuidado com o Deidara, Sakura oo**

**Riparam: Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Itachi e Konan (ainda vai ser adicionada a divisão ninja)**

**ATENÇÃO: Isto pode causar danos graves ao seu cérebro (se você tem um), pois nenhuma palavra foi modificada. Ler é por sua conta e risco.  
**  
Oiee gente!! Estou eu aqui novamente pra postar uma fic minha (muito antiga por sinal --") e só agora tive vergonha na cara de publicá-la! xD **(Gon: Vergonha na cara você teria se deletasse essa bosta.)**

Espero que gostem... *.*** (Kurapika: Fique esperando. Sentada.)  
**  
Ahhhhh - Aproveitando a ocasião, queria saber se alguém escreve fic yaoi de Bleach, com os casais : IchigoxIshida e RenjixByakuya!

Por favor se alguém escrever, ou achar alguma fic legal deles lembre-se de euzinha aqui!! \o/\o/ (tbm leio fic com lemon u,,ú )

XxXxXxXxXx

Deidara e Sasori estavam comendo caminhando **(Gon: O que é um caminhando?) (Killua: Talvez o nome de uma pizza.)** em direção a Konoha quando Deidara começou a falar:

- Aquele menino , o Uchiha,un... **(Gon: Aquela tecla, a barra de espaço, ela existe, hn.)**

- O que que tem ele? -fala Sasori nervoso **(Killua: Sasori não era um oceano de paciência?)  
**  
-Nada não...

-Fala logo idiota!

-Calma Danna... eu só un... estava pensando...

-Então não pense! e ande mais rápido!-grita Sasori **(Killua: Estavam na boca do lobo, e o oceano de paciência estava gritando com ciúmes de um EMO?)**  
O-O

Em Konoha, Naruto e Sasuke brigavam mas no fundo Naruto estava feliz por estar com seu amigo novamente, e o mesmo para o Sasuke. Sakura colhia umas ervas para fazer uma nova droga medicinal, mas sua cabeça e seu coração estavam em outro lugar: em Sasuke. **(-Kurapika imagina Sasuke com a cabeça e peitos da Sakura-)**  
Sakura estava feliz mas desde que Sasuke tinha voltado ela não tinha tido oportunidade para ficar a sós com Sasuke **(Gon: Então ele e o Naruto estavam juntos até de noite? -Pensando besteira-) (Konan: Yaoi? -Pega desesperadamente uma filmadora-)** ,e pensou:

- De noite eu falo com ele! :3

Ao anoitecer Naruto perguntou para Sakura se ela queria comer um lamen com ele,mas Sakura foi ríspida com Naruto e disse que a ultima coisa que queria era ficar com o Naruto naquele momento (Sakura só era olhos para Sasuke desde que ele chegou). Naruto pela primeira vez foi tomado por uma enorme raiva e disse para Sakura que nunca mais ia querer saber dela **(Gon: Issaê Naruto, tábua que nem ela só serve pra prancha de surf o/)** . Sakura tentou se desculpar mas foi tarde demais, Naruto foi embora pra casa e se esqueceu do lamen **(Kurapika: E você se esqueceu das aulas de português e bom-senso.) (Gon: Naruto esquecer o 'lamen'? Jemt, dels mi bati.)** .

Sakura foi embora pensando no que tinha feito, e que Naruto não merecia aquilo. **(Itachi: EU não merecia ler isso. Eu só matei meu clã, e ainda por bem maior, EU NÃO MEREÇO!)**

-Pensando bem,Naruto foi um amigo de verdade,sempre me ajudou, **(Killua: Ajude a barra de espaço.)** sempre quis o meu bem e eu nunca retribuo isso,ele sim que gosta de mim de verdade- pensou Sakura e deu um grande suspiro

Mas ao ver Sasuke sentado e encostado em uma arvore, Sakura se esqueceu de tudo e pensou que esse seria o melhor momento para eles enfim conversarem.

-Sasukeee-kun!! *¬*

-Hum! - falou Sasuke olhando atentamente pro nada **(Killua: Um prodígio! Consegue detectar trash somente olhando para o nada!)**

-Posso falar com você?

-Você já esta falando Sakura ¬¬

-Bom eu queria dizer que ............ **(Sakura: '... Eu sou bi, te acho um gato, te amo e quero um menage de você com o Naruto e o Orobiba')**

Enquanto Sakura tentava conversar com Sasuke, Deidara e Sasori já tinham chegado em Konoha e observavam atentamente Sasuke e Sakura

-Nossa! Quem é aquela garota?-perguntou Deidara **(Itachi: Não conhece quem matou seu mestre?)**

-Ninguém de importante... esquece isso ela é muito nova pra você e além do mais, não viemos aqui pra ficar olhando garotinhas!

-Viemos então pra ver o Sasuke!? x.\) **(Konan: Sim, e para fazer um yaoi ai na moitinha.)  
**  
-Ver não,observar e fazer um relatório de como ele está se saindo. --"

-Ahh... mas pra mim ver e observa é a mesma coisa!-fala Deidara num tom acima **(Gon: '... Acima do tamanho do pinto do Sasori')**

-Fala baixo idiota! Assim eles vão notar agente, e você não vai querer isso,vai?

-Claro que não mestre...-fala Deidara sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Sakura **(-Itachi imagina Deidara tentando arrancar os olhos de Sakura-)**

Continuando a conversa de Sakura e Sasuke

-Por que você me trata tão mal? O que eu ti fiz?-fala Sakura chorando **(Killua: '... Foi por causa daquele beijo com a Ino, né? Seu cachorro, pensa que eu não vi você nos amassos com o Naruto?')  
**  
-Você me enche o saco!

-Eu gosto tanto de você... me fala uma coisa... você me acha feia,é isso?

-Você e INSUPORTAVEL! **(Itachi: Que nem você, ototo.)** -grita Sasuke se levantado nervosamente,quando se entrometendo na conversa aparece Naruto e diz:

-Viu Sakura! como é bom ser ignorado e não amado!!

-Me desculpe Naruto...

Deidara e Sasori aparecem após um grande estrondo que o Deidara tinha acabado de fazer.

-Você poderia ser menos BARULHENTO??

-Desculpe-me Danna,mas eu não agüentei esses dois fazerem essa linda garota chorar,un! **(Gon: Deidara se apaixonou por uma tábua de Konoha. Chocante.)**

-Nós não temos nada a ver com isso, mas agora que já fomos notados, verei até aonde o poder do Uchiha e da raposa de nove caudas vai.

Enquanto Sasori,Sasuke e Naruto lutavam, Deidara se aproximou de Sakura sorrateiramente e falou:

-Menina,por que você sofre tanto se pode ficar com o homem mais belo do mundo: Eu!! **(Itachi: Me surpreêndo com sua modéstia.)  
**  
- o//o - Sakura olha espantada e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada

Em um segundo de distração de Sakura, Deidara a agarra e desaparece de vista.

-SAKURAAAA... -Naruto e Sasuke gritam

-Não se preocupem, Deidara irá cuidar muito bem da sua amiguinha!!! **(Killua: Analizemos os fatos. 1: Sakura é uma débil. 2: Sasori é uma marica. 3: Deidara é um acéfalo. 4: A modéstia de Deidara rompe fronteiras. Vou ali me matar com uma faquinha de manteiga e já volto.)  
**  
Continua !? **(Itachi: Torço para que não.)**

**Killua, após conseguir cortar os pulsos, foi internado as pressas.  
Gon, após tomar muitos anti-depressivos, ficou quicando por ai.  
Kurapika, bateu a cabeça até desmaiar.  
E Itachi, foi matar seu irmão emo. Ele não devia ter deixado ele viver.**

**Ripado por Akuma RIPABITH.**


End file.
